Dear Diary of My Life
by CrystalPhoenix9
Summary: Dear Diary, I have an awful life... Only to you that I can talk about it... REVIEW PLEASE! I would really appreciate it. I do not own any of the characters in there other than my Hane   . ENJOY! :D


**Soooo, Hi! This is my first NARUTO fanfiction, so please; don't be so hard on it. ^^' I made a few changes… Okay maybe not a few, but still... ^^ Oh, I didn't own any of the Naruto characters, except for mine of course. :D ENJOY! (P/S: The dates are random, so don't open your calendar and look for it okay? And that the words in **_Italic_** is in the diary and the one in **normal **means, well, dunno how to explain it… Hurm, it's like… well, read it and you'll figure it out… I guess)**

**-Start-**

Thursday, 19th July

_Dear Diary,_

_I have had enough. I can't stand the beating, the caning, the shouting, the pulling and others! I hate it! I hate my family! Why do they have to treat me like this? What have I done wrong? I don't understand them at all. I did what they told me to: Be a strong ninja. Yeah, maybe I don't have any single chakra… So what? I was born that way… and they won't accept me for who I am. But I do have some special powers that no one has! Ergh, that's it, I have decided… I'm running away. _

Saturday, 21st July

_Dear Diary, _

_I just got away from some of the rouge ninjas. They were chasing after me so they can use me as a hostage for Konoha, but, heh, tough luck. I'm stronger than they think. It's already night. I searched for a place to sleep and found a tree that looks safe. The tree has a hole on it, a big one too. I'm in it right now. The temperature seems pretty cool, perfect for a summer night. I need to go to sleep now, I couldn't sleep for 2 days after I step my foot out of Konoha. Well, more like one and a half, or three-quarters. Well, who cares? I'm going to sleep. Night Night! _

Sunday, 22nd July

_Dear Diary,_

_When I woke up this morning, the weather was completely nice! I got up and went to search for foods. And while I was hunting for some, I saw Naruto, Sakura and Sai. I hid behind the leaves of the tree. Looks like Naruto was serious about looking for me. Oh, I forgot to mention that before I left from Konoha, I was caught by Naruto. He asked me where I was going, but I lied and told him that I was on a mission. He didn't believe me. Naruto… He's a nice guy. He must've asked Tsunade-sama if I really was going on a mission. I guess he doesn't want to lose me like he lost Sasuke. Sorry Naruto, I can't go back to Konoha… I'm not welcomed there. _

Monday, 23rd July

_Dear Diary,_

_Another beautiful day is today. I decided to travel, going far away from the land of fire. I need some fresh air to breathe in… For some reason, the bruises that I got from my "dad" are aching badly. I don't know why… Maybe because I don't get a proper sleeping place? No, I always have to sleep on the floor. Always. Whatever, I want to spend the day by just getting to know the outside world better. _

Wednesday, 25th July

_Dear Diary,_

_I just saw Kakashi and his team when I was walking yesterday! Oh my gosh, they are still looking for me! Why do they need to look for me? I'm no one important! I avoided them but everywhere I go, they would always be there. I hope they will just give up and leave me be. I want my own peace and quiet. _

Saturday, 28th July

_Dear Diary, _

_Kakashi and his team found me! I quickly ran away from them but they were fast. Naruto was trying to negotiate with me, but of course, I refuse. I had no choice but to fight. I focused on the earth down below and have them shape like a wall. It slowed Naruto and the others down, but that doesn't stop from Sai to have several of his beasts chase after me. I concentrated on the air around me and have the wind blew them away. Behind me, I saw Sakura punched the big wall down and Sai ran as soon as it falls. "Hane! Please! Wait up!" Sai would say that to me every time, but I ignored it I ran and ran and ran, until I can no longer see Sai or the others._

Tuesday, 31st July

_Dear Diary, _

_It was raining… Everything was cold. Every night since that day, I would hear people calling my name… "Hane… Hane… Hane…" it scares me… So badly… I want to go somewhere where people would love me, take care of me, I want to feel the warmth and love of every child deserves to have. I want to feel the warmth that I was supposed to have from the past 17 years… I want to feel safe and secure… I want… love… _

Friday, 3rd August

_Dear Diary,_

_I decided, before the village list me as a criminal or whatever, I will return… I think the running away is no good. I will return. I know how my parents will beat me continuously when I return, but it's sort of better to be there, where you can actually feel a lot "safer". I don't know about living outside of Konoha, it's scary… When I return, I will explain everything to Tsunade-sama. I hope she's in a listening mood. _

Sunday, 5th August

_Dear Diary,_

_I was accepted and that I was clear on all accounts, other than an issue with my parents, but still, I'm fine. Naruto was happy to see me back. So are the others… I never told him why I left. I went back to my house. When I opened the door, I saw my parents. Both of them looked at me with angry expressions. They went straight to me and beat me up. They yelled to me "Where have you been? You little piece of garbage!" After several minutes, they threw me into my room. I cried, cried and cried. The pains were terrible. They hurt. It's painful… Painful… Oh, will I ever find a place where I can feel such warmth? _

Tuesday, 7th August

_Dear Diary,_

_I had to go and buy groceries, with my wounds. When I was walking, I saw Sai. Oh, did I mention that Sai was my crush for a long time? Hehehe, guess not. But yes, he's been my crush for quite a while. He greeted me. I was blushing and all. I said hi to him back. We talked for a while. I swear, it's the happiest moment of my life. I then saw Sakura when Sai and I were turning in a corner. She called Sai, said needed his help. I looked at Sai, who were looking at Sakura with a softer look. That's when I realize, who he loves. _

Wednesday, 8th August

_Dear Diary,_

_I got beaten again. I'm starting to rethink this whole "being-in-a-house-is-safer-than-being-out-in-the-forest" thing. I don't know if I'm ever going to be able to feel comfortable in this house… Day by day, I realize that my wounds and bruises are getting worse. It never happens like this before… Huh, maybe just because of the beating. I think it will heal soon. _

Thursday, 9th August

_After I finished doing all the house works, I felt very dizzy. I even felt weaker than before. Damn, "dad's" home, got to prepare the table. See yah. _

I opened my eyes and above me was Sakura, she was yelling something, but I can't hear what she was saying. My vision was blurred. The light was blinding me. I looked at Sakura again. She has this worried look on her face. I can't breathe properly for some reason. Sakura said something again, but I still couldn't hear it.

I stared ahead of me. I saw my kitchen light. I felt some liquid was coming out of my mouth. I moved my weak hand and touch the liquid. I pulled it and look at my fingers. It was thick red. I felt a serious pain on my chest. Sakura held my hand and said something. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something sticking out of my chest. Something… sharp… piercing my heart. It looked like… a knife!

Ah, now I remember… I was preparing the table for my parents. They were having a bad day. They were unsatisfied with my cooking and took the knife and threaten me. I avoided every single time, but somehow, when my "dad" was about to put away the knife, he tripped and fell towards me. The knife was having out to my chest and pierces it. The last thing I remember was hearing my mom scream.

I look back at Sakura, who is crying now. I then saw Sai… he was looking very worried. I wanted to say don't worry… but nothing came out of my mouth. He held my face, and said something, but I can only hear little…

"Hane…. Please… me…" he said and held my hand. I smiled slowly at him. I felt a few tears coming out of my eyes. I muttered the word "I love you" to him. He looked at me for awhile and then I saw a few tears coming out of his eyes. I then slowly close my eyes. Sai was holding my face; I can feel his strong hands. That is good. I want to feel his presence for the very few little moments I have to live. Then, I blacked out and everything that I feel disappears.

I open my eyes. I stared at the ceiling for a moment. I then to my side and saw Sai; his head was on my bed and his hand was holding mine. I squeeze his hand. He then woke up and looks at me. He stood up quickly and looks at me.

"H…Hane?" he said.

"S…Sai…" I said, smiling to him. I then looked around. "How long have I been h—?" Without warning, Sai hugged me.

"S…Sai?"

"I thought I was going to lose you!" he said and I could feel that my shoulders were wet.

"Sai?" I look at him but he is not letting go. I hugged him back. "Sai, its okay… I'm fine now…" I said smiling to him. He let's go of me and wipes his tears with his sleeves.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that your parents have always torture you?"

"I didn't tell you because I don't want you to worry…" I said to him and sit up. He looked at me for a moment and then went silent. He handed me my diary.

"I found it in your bag. Didn't mean to read it but…" I blushed and took the diary. I looked at it. I then smiled.

"Thank you, Sai…" I said and kissed his cheeks. He blushed slightly and then nodded. The nurse came in, and told Sai that he has to leave me to rest for awhile. He nodded at me and pecks my lips. My whole face was red. He smiled at me.

"I love you… Hane…" and with that, he left the room, smiling. I blushed and smiled back. I traced my lips with my fingers. I took a pen and open my diary. I look at the date and began writing.

Monday, 13th August

_Dear Diary,_

_I may have found the warmth feeling… I'm looking forward to feel it for the rest of my life… _

_Sai, I love you… _

**-The End-**

**So, D-O-N-E! Phew! Done it in one night! :D So, please, please, please REVIEW it? I would really appreciate it! I wanna know how you guys think of my fanfic! *puppy dog eyes* So! Thanks for reading and I luff yah! :D **


End file.
